Undercover ops
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - Greg is kidnapped by the biggest drugs/weapons dealer. Turns out one of his former teammates is there. Rated T for safety. Greg/OC - oneshot


**A/N So I had been walking around with this in my had for a while and just HAD to put it out there, it's small xD**

Greg didn't know how long he'd been on this chair, he had a bag over his head and his hands and feet were bound to the chair. He could hear someone breathing in the same room.

"Hello?" He tried, no one answered. "I can hear you breath." He tried again.

It worked, he was temporarily blinded as someone pulled the bag of his head.

"Shut up." A man told him, he looked about 35 years old and was average build.

"Can you tell me how long I've been here?" The man pushed a rag into his mouth, making sure he couldn't say another word before he put the bag back in place.

'Great..' Greg thought to himself. At least his team would be there soon, he was on his way to work when he got grabbed and could still feel his phone is his back pocket.

…

Time passed as Greg sat there, his mouth was getting really dry because of the rag. He then heard two people walk in.

"You brought _her_?" It was the first man.

"Yes, David, she's my girlfriend and we were having breakfast." The second man said, Greg still couldn't see anything but hearing by the sound of his voice he would be a little older than the first man. "Besides, you guys wanted her to prove herself, now she can."

"Anton, what do you.." He recognized her voice immediately. That was Zoë.

She had been on his team for about a year before she transferred to guns and gangs about three months ago. They had an assignment and she was perfect for it, or so they had told him. Based on a conversation they had a week before she transferred, he was pretty sure she had pulled all the strings she could to get away from him.

"You wanted the guys to trust you, now you can show them. Don't worry Jackie, we just need some information." Greg knew she wouldn't be able to use her real name, Jackie it was.

"Okay. What's his name?"

"I don't know." David answered.

"Well, let's see then." Greg could hear someone walking towards them, the bag is pulled from his head and he sees Zoë. "Did you grab his wallet?" She turned to David, he shook his head. "So, I'm going to remove this rag, but you can't make sound. Okay?" Greg nodded and Zoë removed the rag. "Now can you tell me your name?"

"Sergeant Greg Parker."

"Sergeant?" Zoë repeated. She turned around to face David. "You kidnapped a cop? Jezus, Anton.. You want me to assault a cop?!" David handed her a note.

"Kidnapping and assaulting a police officer isn't where you want to go. You can still let me go." Greg tried, Zoë punched him. Breaking his lip and no doubt bruising his jaw.

"I told you not to make a sound." She tried to tell him with her eyes how sorry she was.

Zoë was about to ask the first question on the note when they heard sirens approaching them. She looked at Greg briefly before turning back to David and Anton.

"Tell me you took his phone." Anton turned to David, slightly annoyed. David shook his head. "Idiot.. those things have GPS."

"Jackie, me and David will go upstairs to hold off the cops. You make sure you escape with him. Do whatever is necessary, even if it is negotiating with them." Zoë nodded and watched as they left.

"This is Ed Lane with the Police Strategic Response Unit, we are going to call the house in a second. Please pick up the phone so we can talk."

"Back pocket?" He nodded. "What did you get yourself into.." She reached for his phone and sent a quick text to Ed.

'Ed, it's Zoë. Am inside with Greg, keeping him safe. Guys inside are armed and dangerous. Drug and arms dealers. Am UC Jackie, don't blow my cover.'

"What did _I_ get myself into? You're the biggest drug and arms-dealers girlfriend." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have me so I settled."

She looked through the window and saw Ed and the guys standing there, Ed was looking at his phone. She opened the window, made eye contact with Ed, threw out Greg's phone and shot it.

Zoë's phone buzzed, she checked it before telling Greg.

"Anton got out safe and left the rest, he's sorry and says he'll get me a lawyer and bail me out if I get arrested."

"Sounds like a solid guy." Zoë smiled at him before replying Anton. "So, if you're his girlfriend.."

"Are you asking me if I slept with him, Greg?"

"Now that's none of my business."

"_This is Ed Lane again, we're going to throw a phone in. We need you to stay clear of the windows."_

"The old throw phone. Negotiating it is." She watched as it was thrown in. It wasn't long before it started ringing. "Hello." Zoë picked up.

"_This is Ed Lane, can you tell me your name?"_

"Jackie."

"_Jackie, did you throw my boss' phone out of the window?"_

"I did."

"_Can you tell me how many people are inside?"_

"What will you do for me if I tell you?"

"_What do you want?"_

"A bus with tinted windows and a helicopter."

"_I'll see what I can do, can you tell me how many people are inside the house, now?"_

"I'll go check. I'm taking the cop with me, you try to barge in and he will end up dead." She hung up the phone and cut him loose.

…

"You taking him here?" David asked her.

"I'm negotiating with the cops, they needed to know how many people are here. Where's Anton?"

"He left. It's you, me, Jimmy and Danny." Zoë nodded.

"There's a bus coming."

"They're not gonna give us a bus!" David was slightly panicked.

"Yes they will." Zoë left with Greg again.

…

"You still listening to me, Ed?" Zoë picked up the phone.

"_Still here."_

"So, we've got 4 of us and that cop of yours."

"_So what do you need a bus and helicopter for if it's only four?" Zoë sighed, he just kept negotiating. She lowered her voice._

"Cause the other guys are getting in the bus and me and Greg will take the helicopter."

"_Okay. I'm still working on it. Can you give the phone to my guy, so I know he's okay."_

"He's fine. You've got 15 minutes to get both the bus and helicopter. That should be easy in this traffic." She hung up the phone. "Greg, tell me. Who did you get to replace me?"

…

"You're actually going to give her a bus and helicopter?" Jake asked Ed while Spike was working on getting both of those to the house.

"Yes."

"Why? We NEVER do that."

"'cause that's the best plan."

"But the handbook.."

"The handbook doesn't cover a former teammate who is now in guns and gangs staying with your Sergeant, does it?"

"There's a former teammate?" They could still hear Zoë and Greg talking through the build in microphone.

"Yes." Spike said. "And it's up to us not to blow her cover."

…

"Jake, you don't know him. He's good."

"Had trouble finding him?"

"Not that much, but you were gone pretty sudden."

"I couldn't stay, you know that." Zoë sounded a little annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you dammit!" Zoë sighed, remembering the build in microphone. "Let's just get through this and I can get back to faking enjoying sex with Anton, okay?"

"So you do sleep with him." Zoë pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How's your jaw?" She changed the subject.

"It hurts."

"Looks a little blue."

"That's what happens if you punch hard. How close are you to nailing this guy?"

"Two weeks or so, so your timing is awful." She heard a helicopter. "Huh, maybe he listened to me." She looked through the window and the phone started ringing.

"Ed, the bus there?"

"_Yes, and the bird is on the roof."_

"Good, tell the bus driver to turn on the engine and the pilot to turn his off."

"_You can just walk out when we got everyone."_

"No, I can't. That'll blow my cover."

"_Okay, copy."_

"I'm walking upstairs to tell the guys the bus is here." She hung up the phone and took Greg with her.

…

"The bus is here, you go first. Me and the cop will follow, if we go last they won't storm the house while you're still in it." They nodded, Zoë was glad they weren't very smart. She watched as the guys left and Zoë and Greg walked towards the roof.

…

"Greg, go in." She watched as he get in, before turning to the pilot. "You, get out." The pilot wasn't sure and stayed seated, Zoë grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. "Out." The man hurried out before Zoë got in.

She put on the headset and flipped some switches.

"You know how to fly?" She pointed towards the headset, he got the message and put it on. "You know how to fly?"

"I recently learned, Anton is very rich." She smiled at him before lifting the helicopter of the ground. "Let's give Ed a call." She pushed some buttons and it wasn't long before they heard him on the headset.

"_Change of plans?"_

"Nope, this was always my plan. Did you get the guys?"

"_We did. They were very pissed."_

"Good, they're all sexists anyway." She could hear Ed laugh. "Anyway, I'm flying somewhere. I'll leave Greg with the bird, and then I'll I go find Anton."

"_Sounds like a plan.__"_

"Bye bye." She broke the connection. "So, what do you want to talk about while we're stuck here?" She asked Greg.

"You still love me?"

"Silence it is."

…

"So, I'm going to leave you here." She secured him to the chopper. "I'll call Ed in a second, let him know where you are. I'll see you around." She smiled at him before walking across the field into the woods.

…

A few weeks had passed, she had called her contact it was time to bust them.

"POLICE, SRU! Let's see some hands!" Everyone looked around, surprised. They were just unpacking a shipload of coke and weapons.

"On the ground right now!"

"On your knees! Hand on your head."

Team one was screaming while they entered the warehouse, everyone did as told. Anton looked over at Zoë, she didn't listen and was smashed into a wall by the man they kidnapped weeks ago, Greg.

"Jackie, do as you're told. I'll fix it." Greg walked her outside while the rest of the team cuffed everyone else.

…

"Man, it was Jackie." One of Anton's guys said while they were in the truck.

"Say that one more time.."

"It was, why do you think we are all here, but that bitch of yours isn't?"

"She's not a bitch. If I wasn't cuffed to the bench.."

…

"That was a good bust." Greg said as he sat next to her in the car.

"It was."

"You know I can't un-cuff you yet."

"I know." She smiled at him. "Got to show them I'm still cuffed and not one of you."

…

They walked her through the precinct just like the other guys.

"Want to rethink your opinion, Bernie?" Anton asked him.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't your girl."

"You thought I was a mole?" Zoë asked Anton.

"No, but he did. I know you would never do that."

…

"Where's Jackie?" Anton asked as he was placed in a holding cell and he didn't see her.

"Jackie?" The rookie-cop asked him.

"Yeah, this girl." He took a picture from his pocket and showed him.

"You mean Zoë?"

"Zoë?" Anton asked slightly pissed.

An officer who had been undercover with Anton before Zoë walked in, his cover was blown before he could get anything on Anton.

"Sam." Sam walked towards him.

"I heard you were here, I just had to come and see for myself."

"Where's Zoë?"

"Zoë?"

"The UC-cop that nailed me?"

"Somewhere."

"I want to talk to her."

"You're off to interrogation first, Anton."

…

"Anton Hill," The detective started.

"I'm not saying anything until I've talked to Jackie, Zoë whatever her name is." The detective nodded and walked outside.

It wasn't long until Zoë walked in.

"Hey." She said before she sat opposite of him.

"So, it's Zoë?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty low."

"I know, but we just cut off one third of the drugs and weapons coming into the city."

"There'll just be someone else."

"You can always make a deal, you said you wanted out of this world."

"Give up my suppliers?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that's not why you asked me here."

"Was any of it real?"

"Between us?"

"Yeah.."

"Some of it, but I don't love you."

"We've been together for months, how can you keep your feelings.."

"I'm messed up, Anton. My youth.. I'm messed up."

"What about it was real?"

"You don't want to know that, but you did become a friend. It was really hard for me to give you up." The detective walked back in. "Got to go. Please, make a deal."

…

"Go talk to her." Ed told Greg.

"She doesn't look like she wants any company."

"But you're not just _any_ company. You're the guy she loves." Sam replied.

"Go for it." Spike encouraged.

"Buy her a drink or something." Jules offered, Greg nodded and got up.

…

"So, you're yourself again." Zoë was sitting at the bar in the Goose.

"I am." She turned around. "Can I buy you a diet coke?"

"You remember, but I'd rather buy you one."

"Sure." She looked around to see team one sitting there. "Don't you need to go back to your team?"

"Nah. I'd rather be here. You got them asking me quite a lot of questions though."

"How's that?"

"They heard you yell the reason you left."

"Yeah.. Well, I forgot about the microphone for a sec."

"Do you want to go to dinner sometime?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm asking you out."

"I'd love to."

"Good, and for the record. Zoë, you're not messed up."

**A/N END! Please leave me a review.  
**


End file.
